The Internet is a global data communications system that serves billions of users worldwide. The Internet provides users across the globe access to a vast array of online information resources and services, including those provided by the World Wide Web (hereafter simply referred to as the Web), intranet-based enterprises, and the like. As is appreciated in the art of the Web, the Web is organized as a collection of websites each of which is organized as a set of webpages (also known as web pages). Each of the webpages on the Web operates as a user-accessible online document that can be accessed via a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) (also known as a web address) that uniquely identifies the webpage. A given webpage may include a wide variety of different types of online information content such as text, images, graphics, animations, audio and video. A given webpage may also include hyperlinks to other webpages and/or documents on the Web. The Web currently hosts billions of webpages which collectively host a massive and ever-growing amount of information content covering any subject a user might be interested in. For example, the webpages on the Web collectively currently host approximately one trillion images and this number continues to grow at a rapid pace.
As is also appreciated in the art of the Web, users may have to create an account on a given website and login (e.g., sign in) to this account in order to access certain of the website's information content and/or features/functionality. The homepage (also known as a home page, or front page, or landing page) of a given website is the first webpage of the website that a user sees when they navigate to the website using a web search engine. A website's homepage serves a variety of purposes. For example, a website's homepage facilitates user navigation to other webpages on the website that provide the website's underlying information content. Many different web search engines exist today which run on a wide variety of network-enabled client computing devices and provide the users of these devices with the ability to easily search for desired online information either on a specific computing device, or on a network such as the Internet or a private network. Thanks to the ubiquity of the Internet and the various types of network-enabled client computing devices that exist today, users across the globe routinely use one or more web search engines to search for, retrieve and view any type of information content covering any subject they are interested in.